My Feelings For You
by Sweet L
Summary: Law and Luffy start to have the most weird feelings for each other, and doesn't really understand what they are. Yaoi. LawLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

 **Hello there! I've been shipping LawLu so hard ever since chapter 783 that I've started to write fanfics about it, that's when this fanfic was born. Sorry about possible grammar errors, English isn't my native language.**

 **Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you like, tell me what you think, if I should continue to write this fanfic or not.**

 **Dedicação especial para PandaGirl, que insistiu que eu deveria postar isso. Está feito :D**

 **Oh, this chapter is from Law's POV!**

 **See ya! o/**

* * *

It all started two years ago.

I've met Mugiwara-ya for the first time in the Human Auctioning House in the Sabaody Archipelago.

As I've traveled the seas I've heard several rumors about him, stories about the crazy things he had done, and about how much he was inconsequent and quite insane. When I saw him in person I've realized that the rumors were right. After entering the Auctioning House in the most unexpected way possible and cause a lot of trouble, he did what anyone would expect; hit a Tenryubito in front of everyone. All I could do was smile at the way he ignored the consequences of what he had done. We had a really brief meeting, but what I've seen of him left me somewhat impressed.

He got my respect that day.

The next time I've heard of him was during the Battle of Marineford.

As everyone in the Sabaody Archipelago , all of my attention was focused on the events at Marineford. I wasn't surprised when I've seen that Mugiwara-ya threw himself in the middle of the battlefield, I had seen with my own eyes how crazy and fearless he could be, and it was his brother's execution, so it was obvious that he would try to save him in every possible way. His resolve and willpower were admirable, but they didn't seem to be enough, since he was barely being able to stay alive in the middle of the war.

It was strange, but I've felt like I couldn't let him die there. I couldn't understand why I've felt this way, but I didn't put much thought about it and just followed my instincts. That's when I decided to go to Marineford.

For luck, fate, or whatever it was, when I got there I've found Mugiwara-ya right in front of me. He was barely alive, which made me wonder what had happened while I was going there, but I had no time to think about it. With him in my care I did everything I could to save him, staying by his side, watching over him in the following days. During those days I've often found myself wondering why I had saved him, someone I barely knew and had no obligation to save. Whenever someone asked me why I had it done that, I would make excuses, like it would be a shame if a future enemy died, but I didn't know the real reason why I had saved him. Maybe it was because of the respect that I had for him. Maybe it was because I just felt sorry for him. Or maybe ... maybe it was because I could understand his desperation in trying to save someone he loved. It reminded me of something I had felt a long time ago.

After seeing that there was nothing more I could do for him I've left with my crew. But even after some time, I would often find myself thinking about him, curious about what had happened to him or if he had managed to survive.

Two years have passed then, and once again I found myself crossing paths with him. For some reason I wasn't surprised to see that he was alive and well, he didn't seem the sort of person who would give up living so easily, even after feeling the despair of losing his brother before his eyes. He seemed to be strong enough to survive almost anything.

Knowing of that strength, I've realized that he could help me achieve my goals, so I've suggested an alliance to him, in order to use his strength in my favor. I thought this would make things easier for me, but after spending some time with Mugiwara-ya and his crew I've realized that would not be the case. My first impression of them was the worst possible, to be honest, they looked like a bunch of idiots, doing the most foolish and meaningless things I had already seen, and before I've realized they involved me in their foolish activities, making me do things that had nothing to do with our goal. Instead of using them, I've felt like it was me who was being used. Despite not having the best impressions about Mugiwara-ya and his crew, I've decided to trust them and follow through with the plan, and in the end I wasn't disappointed with the results. The plan, despite some setbacks, was successful. In the end, I was right in trusting them.

I was right in trusting **him**.

After leaving Punk Hazard with Mugiwara-ya and others I had one more chance to watch them, my vision about them not improving much. They were very careless and distracted, especially Mugiwara-ya, he was too careless, too silly, and this turned even the simplest things, like explaining a plan, into a somewhat problematic task. While I was worried about the details of the plan and if things would work out, he was excited as if he were going to a fun trip. His carefree attitude surprised me, and still surprises me up until now.

To be honest, everything about him is surprising to me, for the good or for the bad side.

It was after we arrived in Dressrosa that something began to change in my view of him, after all the events that occurred there. Not only my view of him was changing, but also the way I've felt for him was, initially because of his insistence and his efforts in saving me. The first time I was defeated by Doflamingo and was captured, he was there to save me. I've insisted that he shouldn't be there, told him that our alliance had ended, that if he released me, I would kill him, but he didn't care about any of that, he kept insisting save me. This insistence lasted until my second confrontation with Doflamingo, where once again I was defeated. Feeling terrible in failing to defeat him and for having failed Cora-san, and unable to defend myself from Doflamingo, I've prepared myself to die there. But once again, Mugiwara-ya was there to save me. His concern for me and all his efforts to save me really got to me somehow. Instead of feeling bothered for having to be saved by him, I've felt really grateful. And in the middle of all those negative feelings and emotions that I was feeling at that moment, I've noticed there was a warm, weird feeling growing inside of me, something that was directed to Mugiwara-ya.

It felt like I was starting to feel some sort of ... affection towards him.

I didn't know exactly what that that feeling was, and I didn't put much thought into it at that time, since I had to concentrate on keeping myself alive. When Mugiwara-ya saved me once again and I've had a chance to get away from the battlefield, I've refused to do so. I couldn't leave him behind, I couldn't just turn my back on him and run away after everything he had done for me, after I've got him involved in this whole mess by my own selfish reasons. I would stay there and see his victory with my own eyes, or if the worst happened and he loses, I was going to die beside him. It was the least I could do after everything that happened.

I stood watching the battle, and when I saw him at risk, I used what was left me energy to go to his side. I knew the risks he was taking, since I would not be able to do much in the state I was in, but I did not care about that, I wanted to be next to him and do something for him.

I wanted protect him, just as he had protected me.

I stood beside him watching him until he recovered, helping him after that in all ways I could. I've wished I could do more for him, but in the state I was I had to content myself with standing still and watch the outcome of the battle. I was a little worried at first, since Doflamingo still seemed to be in a pretty good shape, and attacked the Mugiwara-ya with all his might, but when the situation seemed to be going from bad to worse he turned things in his favor, defeating him in a very impressive way. I stood looking at the skies of Dressrosa, once again impressed with Mugiwara-ya, while the cage crumbled above him.

After putting him in a safe place, I've closed my eyes, listening to people celebrate their freedom around me, and contemplated the freedom I had also acquired at that time. After 13 years of anguish I've finally started to feel free, even if I hadn't been able to kill Doflamingo with my own hands, now I was able to see his fall, and this was enought to take away the weight i've been carrying on my shoulders for all these years. I've opened my eyes and looked at the person to whom I owed that, giving a small smile. I was glad to have met Mugiwara-ya, if it were not for him I probably would never be able to defeat Doflamingo. Alone I would just be defeated and probably wouldn't even be alive now. The gratitude I've felt for him only grew with each passing moment, along with the strange feeling that I had noticed that I've felt for him.

A feeling that over time only grew bigger and bigger, until it became something I could never imagine it would become.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **First of all, a big thank you to everyone who stopped by to read my fic, for all the likes and follows *gives cookies to everyone*. Thanks to Lionel Orlando and poyochin for the reviews!**

 **Second, once again sorry for possible grammar mistakes.**

 **And for last, hope you like it! ;)**

 **This chapter is from Luffy's POV.**

 **See ya! ;)**

* * *

"I feel weird..."

I open my eyes, looking to the person lying in a bed in front of me. I know that it's him that's making me feel this way, I just don't know why. But weird feelings aren't the only thing that he was making me feel right now. He was also making me feel worried. Really worried.

It's been a few days since i've defeated that Mingo bastard, and Torao haven't woken up yet. I know he's tired and wounded, that's why he had been sleeping for so long, but I'm still worried about him.

To tell the truth, I'm worried about him for a while now.

Ever since I've encountered him in Punk Hazard, I've noticed that he was really different from the first time i've seen him. Before i would always see him with a smile and relaxed expression on his face, but now I could barely see him smiling, he was always serious and looked tense all the time. Most of all, sometimes when I've looked at him, I could see sadness in his eyes, this sadness becoming evident after we arrived in Dressrosa, especially when he talked about this person called Corazón. While i've watched his desperate efforts in defeating Mingo I could see all the pain that he had been through, and this only made me worry more.

It was weird, I've never been so worried for anyone like I do for him, and this is making me think a lot about the way I feel about him.

I know I like him, I've always liked him, ever since he saved my life back in Marineford. I owed him my life and I was really grateful. But time passed, and the more we had spent time together, the more I've found myself liking him for the most different reasons. He was strong, and I had admiration for his strength. And even if he was all serious he was funny at the same time, I've loved seeing him embarrassed about something. He also had a lot of knowledge about many things, so it was nice talking with him about anything, even if we barely talked with each other.

And this feeling that I had for him only grew after we arrived in Dressrosa. During our struggles against Doflamingo he was heavily wounded, but still refused to leave me behind when he had the chance to go to a safer place, saying that he would like to stay and die by my side if the worst happened. And when I was exhausted and couldn't move anymore, he went to stay by my side to protect me, even if he was really wounded and tired. It was then that I've started to feel all weird about him, and I'm still feeling like this now. It's making my stomach and my heart feel weird, and it's giving me a big headache because I can't stop thinking about it.

 _It's all Torao's fault that I'm feeling like this._

"It's all your fault, Torao..." I've whispered, putting my thoughts into words.

"What is my fault, Mugiwara-ya?"

I literally jumped off my seat once I've heard that very familiar voice talking to me. When I've looked down I saw Torao looking at me, with a puzzled look on his face. I was so distracted with my thoughts that I didn't even noticed when he woke up. I was really glad to see him awake after so many days, but to think that he had heard me muttering about my feelings made me feel a little...embarrassed.

"Ahhhhh Torao! You're awake! Are you okay? How do you feel?" I've asked him, trying to change the subject, doing my best to not show my embarrassment.

"I should be the one asking you that, Mugiwara-ya. You don't look so good." For a second i was worried that he was talking about the look on my face, but when i've seen him looking at all the bandages on my body I've realized that wasn't the case.

"I'm fine, really! So don't worry about me." I've assured him, giving a big smile, but he didn't seem so sure about it, silently looking at me with a worried expression on his face. Expression that soon changes into something else.

"...I'm sorry, Mugiwara-ya." He said, turning his gaze away from me, the look on his face telling that he was indeed sorry about something.

"What are you apologizing for, Torao?" I've asked him, feeling confused. At first I couldn't understand what he was apologizing for, but when I've stoped to think in the way he was looking at me, or more specifically at my wounds, I've understood why.

"For involving you and your crew in all this mess. I'm sorry." He answered me, confirming what I was thinking. I could tell that he was feeling guilty, but I didn't want him to feel responsible for anything. I've never blamed him for anything at all.

"Torao...it's okay, you don't have to apologize for anything." I've affirmed him. "I don't blame you for anything that happened."

"But you were blaming me for something earlier, weren't you? Isn't this the reason?" He asked me, and the subject that I thought that he had forgotten came back. And worse of all, he got it all wrong.

"N-no! I don't blame you for this, I blame you for another thing!" I've tried to explain that he got it all wrong, but in the end I've said something that I shouldn't and things became even more complicated. "W-wait, I mean I-I don't blame you for anything!" I've tried to correct what i've said, but i guess it was too late, since Torao was looking at me with a very suspicious look on his face.

"A-anyway you don't need to apologize for anything! Things happened the way they had to, and that's all." I reassured him. "And... I'm glad that I could to see you again." The last sentence came down as a whisper, and I could see his eyes widening a little. It made me wonder if I had said something that I shouldn't. It wouldn't be the first time anyway.

"You're weird..." He said after some moments of silence, a small smile appearing on his face. "...thank you, Mugiwara-ya." He finished and I couldn't help but smile even more widely than before. It was good seeing him smiling again after so much time, it relieved some of the worry that I was feeling for him. And hearing him thanking me... for some reason it made me happy. Really happy.

"You're welcome, Torao! But I'm not weird, you know." He then looked at me as if he was saying otherwise, giving me a smirk before turning his gaze away from me again.

We stayed in silence for some moments, and as I looked at him something came back to my mind, it was something that was on my mind a while ago. I was curious on how Torao got himself involved with Mingo and his crew. I was hesitating in asking him about it because it was a sore subject to him, but I was so curious that I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Torao, I...wanted to know something. How did you get involved with Mingo and all this mess?" I've asked him, really curious to know what had happened, but when I've seen the expression on his face changing to an almost pained one, I noticed that I shouldn't have asked anything. When I opened my mouth to apologize, I'm interrupted by him.

"I...was born on a city called Flevance. It was a really prosperous city, mainly because of the Amber Lead it was extracted from it's soil, but after some time it was discovered that this material was like venom, and everyone in the city started to get sick and eventually die. The World Goverment then abandoned the city, people outside started to spread fake rumors about the Amber Lead Syndrome being contagious to justify the eradication of everyone who lived there in a war that Flevance could never win. Before I realized my family, my friends, and everyone in the city were all dead, right before my eyes."

He started narrating his past to me, and I could only stare at him with widened eyes, not knowing what to say, that if I should say anything at all. I could never thought that he had gone through so much pain in his past, and seeing him remembering and narrating such painful things to me made me regret having asked him about it. I wanted to apologize for it, but I've decided to stay quiet and keep listening to what he had to say.

"Then I, after all that happened, decided to join Doflamingo's crew, so i could destroy everything around me. I didn't cared or believed in anything else. It was then that i've met Corazón, Doflamingo's younger brother."

It was weird, I couldn't imagine Torao thinking or acting like that, even more as he was still a child. He is such a nice guy. But I guess it's something understandable after all that he had gone through. Losing something you love can have a big impact in your life, and I knew it very well.

"He was really clumsy, and a big idiot. At first I hated him, and I even tried to kill him myself, but things started to change when he discovered about my name. He was deeply concerned about me then, and eventually explained to me the significance of the name D. He kidnaped me, and for several months took me to a travel through the North Blue trying to find a cure for my disease, but failing every time, since people treated me like a monster or something like that. It was during these travels that the way I've felt about him changed, and I've found in him someone who understood my pain and suffering, and I really started to like and respect him."

I couldn't help but notice how the expression on his face changed when he talked about Mingo's brother. It surprised me a little, since i've never seen him with such an expression on his face before. It was...gentle, an expression of pure fondness. I could tell just by looking at it that this person meant a lot to him, and I mean a really lot. And I don't know why, but this made me feel strange. I think it made me feel a little...jealous, of that person.

"He then discovered about the Ope Ope no Mi and decided he would feed me with it, so I could cure myself from my disease. He eventually did it, but at a high price, since he took a few shots and was badly wounded, all for my sake. He continued to protect me until the end, while Doflamingo killed him in front of the place that he had hidden me, and one more time I've felt the desperation of losing someone who was dear to me. It was then that I've made a decision. I've decided to keep on living with the single purpose of killing Doflamingo. And that's how i've got myself involved in all this." He then finished, while I kept looking at him in surprise, not knowing what I should say to him.

Hearing his story made a lot of feeling to grow inside of me, but most of all, it made me even more worried about him. I could understand how he felt, I knew very well the pain of losing a loved one, I had to go through this one time in the past. For luck I had people by my side to support me and help me to keep going, but he...he had no one to support him, he had to go through all this all by himself. And to think that he had been carrying all this pain inside of him for all these years...it was heart breaking.

I keep looking at him in silence as i notice that a few tears were starting to gather in his eyes, he put a hand in front of them as if he was trying to hide them. Before I could even think, I've moved closer and put my arms around him into a tight hug, trying to comfort him in any way that I could.

"Torao, don't keep all these things to yourself...I don't know if this counts anything, but I am here for you..." I whisper, while tightening my arms around him.

I really thought that he was going to push me away from him and get mad at me, but this didn't happen. After some time we had stayed like this, I could feel little drops of water falling on my shoulder, and he hesitantly returning my embrace. It surprised me, and it made me glad. It felt nice to be so close to him like this, and to see that he was opening up more to me. But at the same time it made me feel sad, I hated to see him like this, and it made me feel even more worried about him than I ever did. I didn't know what else I could do to make him feel better, so I just stayed like that, with my arms wrapped tightly around him, until he had calmed down.

"Are you feeling better, Torao?" I asked, while distancing myself a little so I could look at him, but not being able to since he turned his face so I couldn't see it.

"Yeah...thank you...Luffy-ya." He answered, still not looking at me. It bothered me a little, but this didn't really mattered now. Knowing that he was feeling better was all that mattered to me.

"You're welcome, Torao! I'm glad..." I've started saying, but then stopped to think in what he had said before. He called me by my name, or I was hearing things? "W-wait, what did you called me?"

"I called you by your name, Luffy-ya. Or am I talking with someone else?" He said to me, giving a small chuckle when he saw my surprised face.

"N-no, it's just...you never called me by my name, so I was a little surprised! Shi shi shi!" I laugh, happy to hear him calling me by my name. It's silly, I know, but I've always wanted him to call me by my name, and not Mugiwara-ya like he always did. It felt more...personal, and it felt like we were getting a little more closer to each other. Thinking about it made the weird sensation on my stomach grow even more.

"...silly." he then gave a little smile, and seeing it made me feel a little more relieved.

"By the way, what were you saying it was my fault, Luffy-ya?" He asked me, and for the second time today I've jumped off my seat. I thought that he had already forgotten this, but it seems that I was wrong. _Me and my big mouth..._ now i understand why people say that I have to take care with what I say...

"N-nothing really!" I answered him, hoping that he would just forget the subject. I've always talked whatever came to my mind, especially when it came to feelings, but this time i've felt like I shouldn't tell him what I've felt for him, since I didn't even knew what it was. So I've tried to change the subject.

"M-man I'm hungry! You must be hungry too, right Torao? I'll get something for us to eat!" With this I've got up from the chair that I was occupying for some time, trying to get out from there as fast as I could, before he could see just how much I was embarrassed. All the time I could feel that his eyes were on me, and before I could close the door behind me, I could hear him say one last thing.

"You're a bad liar, Luffy-ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's reading, and for the favorites! Thanks to poyochin, humgranola, Lionel Orlando and PandaGirl for the reviews!**

 **Hope you all like this chapter...because I didn't really liked it.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

I feel... weird...

I open my eyes, looking at the person sleeping on my lap; I knew it was exactly this person that was making me feel this way. For some reason Luffy-ya always made me feel the strangest feeling I've ever felt, things that I had never felt before, or had forgotten for a long time. All this only intensified after what happened in Dressrosa.

Ever since I woke up after Doflamingo's defeat, we had started to get closer to each other, thanks to his insistence on staying by my side all the time. Usually I would find quite irritating having him following me to every corner, saying the craziest things and invading my personal space, like it was happening now, but strangely enough I didn't find myself bothered by any of that. I don't feel bothered anymore in having him by my side all the time, nor in having him so close to me; I feel good when I'm with him, instead of feeling irritated, now I find... comfort, in his presence.

It's strange, but I think it's something understandable, since he did so much for me. When I've failed in defeating Doflamingo he was right there to protect me, to finish what I couldn't. He helped me to free myself from long thirteen years of agony. Ever since I woke up, he was always there with me, worrying for me and even taking care of me in his own strange way.

Maybe it's normal that because all of these things, I'm feeling this affection and attachment towards him.

And maybe it is normal that this weird feeling that I've realized that I have for him is growing inside of me with each passing day.

The days that have passed ever since we left Dressrosa I've spent by his side, talking about the most different things. I've told him all kinds of things; about my crew, my travels around the world and all the things I had seen on my way. He would just look at me, paying attention to everything that I was saying. It was strange, since he wasn't the type of person who would stop to pay attention to anything, yet he was paying attention to every word that I've said. When I've said this to him, he just smiled and said something I didn't expect to hear.

 _'I've always wanted to know more about you Torao, so of course I'm listening! Tell me more about yourself, I want to know everything about you!'_

So I've ended up telling him even most unimportant things, like the things that I liked to do, the foods I liked and hated, and many other things. When I had nothing else to tell him, he began to talk about himself, from the most unimportant things to the most important and surprising ones, as his relationship with the Yonkou Shanks, and his family filled of well-known people, who went from a marine officer to the leader of the revolutionary army. Before I knew it, I've found myself involved in his stories, smiling and even laughing along with him as he told me the most absurd things.

It was strange, I've never felt so good talking with someone in all my life.

When night fell and he finally grew tired of talking so much, he fell silent, and when I've least expected he was already asleep beside me. It was strange, but at the same time comforting, since I always found myself being able to sleep more easily with him beside me. Maybe because I knew that if I had nightmares, something that once was very frequent but now nearly ceased to happen, I wouldn't wake up alone in a cold place. Instead of that, I knew that the first thing I would see was a certain someone looking at me with eyes filled with concern, and someone who would stay awake to keep me company when I couldn't sleep anymore.

Just like it happened now, with the difference that this time he had fallen asleep a little time after I woke up.

I look at him, more specifically to his hand, which was gripping my shirt with a surprising strength for someone who was sleeping, while I hear him mumble various things, mostly things that didn't make much sense or I couldn't understand. But between all these things, there was something that I could understand very well.

"... Torao ... don't leave ... please stay here ..."

This wasn't the first time that I've heard him saying that, so I wasn't really surprised. This is something I've been hearing him say every single night, ever since we left Dressrosa. Whenever he was asleep, I would hear him repeat the same words, and even not knowing if he really meant them, they would always put a smile on my face, while a weird feeling grew in my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luffy-ya ..." I whispered, taking my hand to his cheeks and stroking them lightly with the tips of my fingers, a small smile appearing on my face. I couldn't deny anymore, this person made a very special feeling to grow inside of me, something that even though I still didn't know exactly what it was, I knew that I've felt for him and only him.

And it was this strange feeling that made me think that maybe a permanent alliance with him and his crew wasn't a bad idea.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have a certain someone close to me, even if it meant being dragged everywhere, even against my will, hearing the most crazy things all day, having my personal space invaded, waking up to see a certain person drooling over my clothes and to always have the impression that I'm being watched by several people.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to continue to feel all these feelings and sensations that I was feeling now.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to have this person always by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated this fanfic... but here it is! Thanks for the reviews and everyone that have been reading! ;)**

* * *

I'm feeling weird...

Maybe the word weird isn't even enough to describe how I'm feeling now, how I've been feeling lately. I've been feeling the weirdest sensations that I've ever felt in my life, and I didn't know if that was good, because it made me feel... well, weird, and that made me start to think that I was sick or something like that. I've searched for medical advice, but still I had no answer to what I was feeling, since it looked like I was perfectly healthy. And that only made me more confused.

If I wasn't sick, what could be happening to me?

I've started to search for answers to why I was feeling like that, I even thought that I was feeling like that because I've eaten something that I shouldn't, but after a little time I've realized that food had nothing to do with it. It wasn't because of something that I was feeling like that... it was because of someone, since all those things that I was feeling intensified when I was close to this certain person.

In these days when we were going to our next destination, I had the opportunity to spend more time and to know Torao better, and I could see a lot of new things about him, sides of him that I had never seen before, and all that only made me feel even more weird. The gentle smile that he now used to give me when he seen each other, or when we were talking. The way that he silently laughed while I told him about my adventures, something that I had never seen him do before, something that I grew to love. The gentle expression he had on his face and the caring way that he talked about his crew; it was clear how much he likes them and care about them.

In a short amount of time, the way that I've felt about him changed, and I couldn't look at him in the eyes without getting nervous, or stay close to him without feeling my heart beating fast, or to look at him without thinking how beautifull he was. This thoughts and sensations only made me feel more and more confused with every passing day, and I even thought in talking about it with him, but decided that it would better if I didn't, since I was afraid that if I did, he would think that he was making me feel sick or something like that and wouldn't want to be around me anymore.

But I really needed to talk with someone about it, so I went to talk with the first person that I could think of. Robin. She's older and knows about many things, so she probably could help me with my problems and confusions.

I've run to the library, where she probably would be, opening the door and calling out for her without even knowing if she was really there.

"Robin, are you there? I need help!" I almost screamed once I was inside the place, feeling a big relief when I saw that she was really there, looking at me, smiling calmly as she closed the book on her hands.

"What happened, Luffy? Why are you so agitated?" She asked me, looking a little worried, and I wasted no time in approaching her and sitting in a chair nearby, hoping that she could really help me.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling really weird! I thought that I was sick, but I'm not sick, and even like that I still feel like I'm sick. I'm feeling all weird and I don't know why..." I've started to explain to her, and she looks at me with a confused look on her face, as if she wasn't understanding what I was saying.

"... but what exactly are you feeling, Luffy? Can you describe it to me?" She asked me, trying to understand what I was talking about, and I started to think in the best way to describe it to her. It was hard to explain something that I didn't even knew what it was, but would try my best to do so.

"Well... I'm feeling my tummy all weird, and my head is confused, and sometimes it feels like I have a fever and my heart beats so fast that it looks like I'm going to have a heart attack!" I've explained to her everything that I was feeling, without telling her the most important part, that it was someone that was making me feel like that. And it seemed that I wouldn't need to do that, since she was looking at me as if she was understanding what was going on.

"I see... tell me something, do you feel like this when you are close to someone?" She asks curiously, and get surprised at how she guessed that without me saying anything. How did she know that? Did she know that I've felt like this for Torao too?

"Yeah... but how do you know that?" I asked him, obviously curious, wondering if she could read minds or something like that. That would be really, really useful, since I could use it to know about many things, like how Torao felt about me.

"It was just a guess, but it seems that I'm really right." He says and then gives a small laugh, looking at me in a very weird way. "You're not sick, Luffy... all these things you've described to me... they mean you're in love."

"In love?" I asked her, confused, not really knowing what she was talking about. I've heard about something like that before, a long time ago. I remember Ace talking about what meant being in love, in one of our conversations about what I should know about life, but I couldn't remember anything he had said on that day because I wasn't really paying attention, so I didn't really know what that meant.

"Yes... how much do you know about love, Luffy?" She asks me, looking curious, and I've started to think deeply about it. I know what love is, I know because of what I've felt for Ace, because people used to tell me that what I've felt for him was love, but I got confused, because what I feel for Torao is different.

"Well... love is when someone is special to you, right? Like Ace was to me. But what I feel for Ace is different of what I'm feeling for Torao. Is this love too?" I asked her, even more confused, and by the way that she was looking at me I could tell that she noticed that. Everything was so confusing now, ever since I've started to feel like this for Torao things had been like this, and I needed to put an end to this confusion as quick as I could.

"Yes, it is, there are many different kinds of love, Luffy. The love you feel for Torao-kun is... how can I explain, the romantic kind of love. This is what makes people become lovers." She explained to me, and then things started to make sense then. I understood what she explained to me, I knew what lovers were, and started to think about the idea of me and Torao being lovers. That could mean that I could hold his hand, hug him whenever I wanted, to tell him freely what I've felt for him and could be always beside him. I really would like that to happen, but...

"I get it now, what this kind of love is. I would really like that me and Torao could become lovers, but... I don't know if he would want that. I don't know how he feels about me." I've said, and this was really a problem. I don't know if he feels the same way that I do, I don't even know how he thinks and feels about me, and this was a big trouble. I've never really thought about it, much less asked him how he felt for me.

"I see... maybe you could get answers to that if you tell him how you feel." Robin says, smiling as if she was confident about what she was suggesting. It surprised me a bit, since I didn't expect her to tell me to just go to him and tell him how I feel. Maybe she had seen something that told her that things would just work out, or maybe she know how Torao feels about me? I thought of asking her, but decided not to do so.

"Yeah, I maybe I should do that..." I say, really considering doing what Robing had said. Maybe telling him about my feelings would be the best decision, and like this I surely would know what he feels for me. I really needed to do that. And that would be no problem for me, since I've always told people how I feel for them, and this time it would be different.

At least that's what I thought, what I've kept repeating in my mind over and over again.

"You really should, Luffy. You should tell him how you feel, you'll never know what will happen if you don't." Robin then finishes, and the confidence in her words really motivated me.

She was right, if I didn't tell him how I feel, I would never know if he feels the same for me, I would never know if we could be together, if he wanted us to be together, and she made me see that.

Talking with her really was the best decision, and I was glad that I did so.

"I'll do that now! Thanks Robin!" I thanked her, giving a big smile, before turning my back to her and storming out from the library, looking for Torao in every corner of the ship, feelings more and more anxious with every step that I took. I thought that telling him about how i've felt would be easy, but it seems that I was really wrong about it, the weird sensations and the anxious that I was feeling telling me that. But that wouldn't stop myself.

I was going to tell Torao how I felt about him, even if I was afraid of what happened after what I did. I didn't know how he would react to that, or what he would think about that, and i know that could distance him from me, that he would not want to have me around anymore, but I had to tell him, or like Robin told me, I would never know what might happen if I didn't.

I would take any risk, because there was a chance that things would work out.

Because there was a chance that I could be with him, like I really wanted to.

And that was worth taking any risk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5, hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading, for the reviews and follows, and special thanks to Lionel Orlando, Ramenfox825 and Escha for the reviews!**

* * *

There's something wrong.

I've noticed that the moment when I woke up and didn't see a certain person beside me, snoring, drooling into my clothes. I've looked to every side, trying to find any sign that Luffy-ya were around, doing crazy things, or eating his so much loved piece of meat, but he was nowhere to be seen, and that was definitely weird.

Where could he be now?

Not knowing that made me worry, since something could have happened to him. He was so careless, that I worried that he might have done something that he shouldn't and had fallen into the sea, but when I turned to look at it, I couldn't see any sign that it had happened, and I've felt somewhat relieved. But things were still weird.

It was weird not having Luffy-ya around me, it was weird not listening to him talking nonstop, it was weird not seeing him doing silly things, it was weird being alone, not having his company, when I've grown so accustomed to have it.

Even more weird than all that, was the way I was feeling about his absence. It just didn't feel right... it felt like there was something missing. I've never had felt something like this before, I've never missed someone like that, not even my crew, not even Bepo, and that scared me a bit. It felt like I was too much accustomed, or even too much dependant, of his presence, and this wasn't good.

Soon I would join with my crew again, and even if we were in an alliance, someday we would have to go separate ways, and I wouldn't have him always around like now, so I had to get used to not having him around.

I had to, but I knew it was going to be hard doing so, when I was already missing him just because he was away from me for a few hours.

Once I've left with my crew, it wouldn't be so easy to end with this longing that I was feeling, because he wouldn't just pop in front of me, like he had now, looking at me with kind eyes, smiling as if he was so happy just in seeing me, and I wouldn't feel the irresistible urge to smile at him that I was feeling now, while feeling my heart beating madly on my chest, and I wouldn't feel this happiness that I was feeling now, just in looking at his face.

Yeah, not having him around would be hard, and I didn't wanted to think about that now.

"Hey Torao!" He waved at me, giving the same bright smile that I was so used to see on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. His smiles were really contagious.

"Hello, Luffy-ya." I've greeted him politely, the smile on my face widening a little, and I could see something weird happening then. When I've smiled at him, Luffy-ya just turned his gaze from me, looking a little embarrassed, and I could see that his cheeks were a slight shade of red.

Could it be that... he was blushing? Because I smiled at him?

I kept looking at him, a bit surprised, and that seemed to make him even more embarrassed then before, he wasting no time in sitting beside me, as if he was trying to cover his embarrassment.

He stayed in silence for a few moments, and when I've looked at him from the corner of my eye, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something, and that was really weird, that wasn't like him, so there was obviously something wrong happening, something really unusual. I've noticed that, but I didn't say anything, just staying quiet as I've waited for him to break the silence.

"Hey Torao... can I ask you something?" He asked me, and at that moment I could see that there really was something wrong there. Luffy-ya had never asked for permission to make questions, he just asked things without caring what they were, and I started to wonder what in the world would make that change.

"Sure, ask away." I've said, giving him permission for him to ask whatever he wanted, but not so sure that I should. I had no idea of what he wanted to ask, it felt like it couldn't be something good, with him asking permission to make questions, but I was curious enough to know what it was to hear what he wanted to ask me.

"Well... Torao, did you ever loved someone?" He asked, a little hesitating, and I couldn't help but feel surprised. I know that he was really curious about anything and everything, but this was something that I didn't expect him to be curious about, this was something that I didn't expect him to ask me.

It was weird, and I didn't really want to answer him. I didn't want to think about it, since that brought back painful memories to my mind, memories that I wanted to forget. Memories of I've lost so much that I've loved. But since they were already on my mind, I decided to answer his question.

"I've loved my family, and I also loved Cora-san." i've answered, simply and short, not putting details into it, and I could see him immediately shake his head, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"No, not that kind of love... I mean the romantic type of love." He added, and I almost choked without even be eating or drinking anything. Where in the world was that coming from? Why he was asking something like that? It was weird, because I haven't even thought that he knew what romantic love was, but there he was now, asking if there was someone that I loved, and that made me fall deep in thoughts.

I knew what the romantic type of love, like he was saying, was. I had notions of it, even thought I've never felt something like that for anyone. I've never really had interest in anyone, I didn't know if it was because anyone ever caught my eyes, or because I was way too focused on carrying on Cora-san's will to think in this kind of stuff.

"I've never had interest in anyone." I've answered, simply, still thinking about it, and Luffy-ya just stayed quiet, as if he was digesting the information.

It really was like that before, I didn't really have interest in anyone, didn't have interest in pursuing relationships. They looked like trouble to me, and they relied too much on touch, and this was something that I didn't really like. Touching. Being touched. But then... then Luffy-ya appeared back into my life, and things had changed in a way that I could only see now.

I've never had interest in anyone, but then an annoying, hyper teen appeared, and things had become to change. At first I only had interest in his strength, something that I could recognize, and that I could use to help to achieve my objectives, it was an interest that had nothing to do with the type of interest that we were talking about now, but that changed.

It changed with every single thing that he had done for me. When he cared about me, when he risked his life to do what I should have done, and when he didn't hold not even a single grudge against me, for putting him into the chaos that I had myself into. When he was there to comfort me, understand me, to dry my tears when I've cried.

Before I could realise, touching and being touched didn't bother me anymore, and being close to a certain someone, something that at first was so annoying, had become something comforting.

Yeah, everything had changed, and only at that moment I've noticed that this interest, this romantic type of love that Luffy-ya were talking about, was probably that weird feeling that I've noticed that I've been feeling for him for a while now.

Maybe I was feeling that for me... maybe...

"... but maybe there is someone that I love now." I admit, not meaning to say that out loud, but already saying, but obviously not saying that he was the target of my affections. I wouldn't say it, not now, when I wasn't even sure of what I was feeling. Not now, when I didn't even know how he felt about me.

"I see..." He said, in an almost inaudible tone, and when I looked at him once again from the corner of my eye, I could see a look of disappointment on his face, and that was weird. It was as if he was expecting another answer from me, but I didn't really know what he wanted to hear, and that confused me.

I thought in asking him what was wrong, but I've decided not to do so, and just stay quiet, turning my thoughts back to what I was thinking before.

Going back into thinking of how much I had no idea about how he felt about me.

I knew that he liked me, this as quite obvious by the way that he treated me, always being so kind and friendly, but I think that didn't really meant nothing special. He treated almost everyone like this, even strangers that he barely meets, considering everyone as his friends, and it was the same thing with me. It was, but then something really had changed.

After Doflamingo's defeat, I could feel that something had changed between us, and I could see it in the way that he was with me now.

In how he had stayed by my side when I was unconscious, in how he looked so worried about me when I told him about my past, in how he was always trying to find ways to make me feel better, staying by my side all the time when he could be just playing with his friends. And that made me feel special, like I was the most special person to him right now, and that only made the feelings that I had for him to grow stronger day after day. That only made me wish to stay by his side, even knowing that one day I would have to leave.

That only made me consider pursuing a relationship with him, now that I knew what probably was those weird feelings that I had for him, but there was a big problem in the way. I didn't know if he felt the same way that I've felt for him, something that I really doubted that he did, or even if he had already someone that he loved. I needed to know that, and I've realised that now was the best to get this information from him, now that we were talking about this subject.

"... what about you, Luffy-ya? Is there someone you love?" I asked him, breaking the silence between us, and he tensed up a bit, as if he was nervous by my question, as if he wasn't expecting me to ask him that. It only made me more curious, and every single moment of silence that came after that only made me more and more anxious.

"Yes... there is someone that I love, someone really special to me." He answered me, after a few moments of hesitation, and I didn't know what to make out of his answer, but I could feel the disappointment growing inside of me.

I was sure that I wasn't that person. I was sure that I wasn't the one that he loved, because if I was, I'm sure that he would just come to me and confess to me like it was nothing. That's just the way that he was, always going to people and telling them how he felt for them without even hesitating, without caring in how would people react.

Maybe he just touched on this weird subject that we were talking now because he thought that I understood love better than he did, and was just searching for advice on how to deal with this person that he loved. That was probably it, and that was really disappointing, it was even somewhat painful, because I think that deep down, I was expecting that he wanted to know more about love because he was feeling it for me.

What a big idiot that I am.

After some moments of silence between us, he suddenly got up from the place where he was sitting beside me, taking me away from my thoughts, and when I looked up to him i could see a little smile on his face, his cheeks a little red, like before when he was blushing, and that surprised me a bit, the same way as it did before.

"... and this person that I love is right beside me right now." He then finished, not looking at me, and started to walk away from me without looking back, and I just stayed sitting there, in the same place, as his words, his confession, started to enter into my mind. And when they did, I could only look at him in disbelief as Luffy-ya disappeared from my view.

I couldn't believe that.

Luffy-ya loves me.


End file.
